Template talk:Ahnentafel
Ahnentafel template *I can't seem to figure out the problem. At Template:Ahnentafel, when I test it, the bottom part of the 2nd great grandparents looks messy (ifeq:F ifeq:M ifeq:F ifeq:F ifeq:F ifeq:M) I am using the following templates with it: Template:F and Template:M. I checked through all pages involved, and there seems to be no problems with them. Perhaps there is something I'm missing? I thought maybe you could help. Thanks. -AMK152(Talk • 00:52, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Have to rush out to do a little shopping for the wife, but without looking at it, my guess is that you have run into the pre-expand limit. If you look at the source html for the page, and search for pre-expand you will find that it has exceeded 2MB. see . There are ways to reduce the expansion size. I outline some of these here. If you are having trouble applying these tricks, let me know and I'll try and do some reduction and maybe you can do the rest following the example. Ok? [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 01:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, thanks I'll check out those pages. -AMK152(Talk • ::I can't seem to figure how to fix it perhaps an example? Thanks. -AMK152(Talk • 02:18, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Try This generates 64 levels and pre-expand is only at 300K so it has pretty good capacity. The templates are somewhat esoteric, so I left the debug printout of the Antefandel whatever string that is passed to the display routine. You could pass this output to a graphic display as well. The basic problem I went after in this optimizaiton is that typical templates keep retrieving the same information over and over. I take an approach that allows the templates to look up a particular father exactly once. Everyone else then re-uses that information rather than make another call. You will see how I do this by examining the template. By the way, the other info templates are also in varying degrees of lack of optimization. They will be rewritten, and this may affect the formatting of info pages. However, I will run a bot that will make the conversion, so just keep on generating them as you have, and I will flip them over later- probably January sometime. I left it with some stuff to fix, but you get the idea. If I can help out further, drop a line. Have fun. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 20:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! The only thing is, if a person's ancestors go back only 3 generations, the "great grandparents," "2nd great grandparents," etc. would appear. Unless there is a way to make the headings appear only if there are individuals under it, I could just create separate templates (AncestorList/display/1), (AncestorList/display/2), (AncestorList/display/3), (etc.). Other than that, I looked at the examples and I understand a little bit how they work. Probably the more i work with them, I'll understand completely. -AMK152(Talk • 21:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, those headings can be done conditionally. I'll fiddle with it later today and add some things I should have put in there. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 23:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Just one question. How does }|<1>|1}} generate Template:XA, Template:XB, Template:XC, etc.? -AMK152(Talk • 00:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) XA retrieves the string. Generate then passes that string via parameter 1 to display. See for conditional display of groups. I am thinking that exploding these strings (like the way I stored article and fullname in the returned list with .ar and .fn ) is better than doing template gets on the info page. Reason why is that it doesn't run into these pre-expand limits as quickly. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 17:29, 14 December 2007 (UTC) (The above was copied from Phlox's talk page.) Problem related to "Article" parameter I do hope the "Article" value problems can get sorted soon. This afternoon I had another Ahnentafel pulling up some of the wrong people. Please, someone, look at Elizabeth Ann Van Ausdel (1921-2007). Her mother's info page may be a key: earlier it had the mother's basepagename as "Article"; I've just changed that to " " with no change to Elizabeth. (I'm off to dinner.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. It was her mother's father (Michael Edward Talty (1872-1954)) with the bad "Article". Thurstan 07:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Obsolete Thurstan has marked the template as obsolete. I'm inclined to applaud. Too many parser function calls to be worth maintaining in face of the superiority of the SMW templates. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC)